A Forbidden Love
by Dee Boggs
Summary: Will Piper and Leo ever get to be together?


A Forbidden Love  
  
Piper sat in her room wishing she had just swallowed her pride and went with Phoebe and Prue, but she wasn't going to let them talk her into going with them to find guys. She couldn't do that she still loved Leo. Now she kind of wished that she had. Just then Leo orbed in. Piper: Leo what what are you doing here?? Leo: I can't stay long they (motioning upwards) "they" don't know I'm here Piper: but why are you? Leo: I just had to see you one more time Piper: Leo please don't do this I can't say goodbye to you again Leo: then don't come on just take my hand I know a place where we can be together where even "they" can't find us Piper: Leo you can't ask me to do that you can't ask me to leave my sisters Just then the door opens downstairs Prue: Piper where are you? Piper: Go you to have to leave now! they embrace in a passionate kiss and Leo orb's away Piper: Yeah Prue I'm up here!! Piper goes downstairs to join her sisters Piper: So you guys find any hot dates? Phoebe: Actually I got 2 phone numbers Prue: Only because you danced on the bar Phoebe: Prue is just jealous becuase she didn't get any Phoebe: So how are you?? Did you enjoy your quite night at home? Piper: yea actually I did she says as she secretly thought of Leo Prue: Well do you guys wanna watch a movie? Piper: sure why not Phoebe: I'll get the popcorn Prue: Ok I am just going to go change Piper: yeah me too Prue and Piper start up the stairs just then a figure appears in front of of Phoebe and sends her flying into the wall Prue: Oh Oh demon!! He shimmers away before Piper was able to freeze him Prue helps Phoebe up Piper:Who the hell was that guy? Phoebe: I don't know Prue: umm Book of Shadows? Phoebe:Definately The three girls climb the stairs to the attic where they kept the book When they got there they began searching for the warlock and had just attacked Phoebe After a couple of hours they decided to call it a night they hadn't been able to find the warlock As piper drifts into sleep she imagines Leo holding her in his arms and telling her that soon they will be together forever Piper awakes the next day wishing that it hadn't been only a dream  
  
She heads for the bathroom hoping to be the first in the shower only to find that Phoebe had beaten her. She decides to go downstairs and get some coffee. As she is walking through the living room the same man who had attacked Phoebe the night before appeared in front of her and knocks her onto the coffee table. She quickly freezes him.  
  
Piper: Prue! Phoebe!!  
  
Prue runs in from the kitchen as Phoebe comes downstairs wrapped in a towel  
  
Prue: Piper are you ok?  
  
Piper: yeah I think so noticing a cut on her arm.  
  
Phoebe who had stopped half way down the stairs says I'll get the book!! and heads back up stairs to the attic  
  
Prue: Piper how long do you think you can keep him like that  
  
Piper: I don't know I never how how long this last  
  
Prue: Well try to keep him frozen until Phoebe gets back with the book  
  
Phoebe comes back downstairs with the Book Of Shadows in her hands  
  
They start fliping through it trying to find this warlock as they are looking he unfreezes Prue throws him into the wall knocking him out  
  
Phoebe: O here he is I found him  
  
Prue: What does it say?  
  
Piper: A bounty hunter they work for the source hunting for non obeying demons  
  
Prue: but that doesn't make sense why he attack us?  
  
Piper: I don't know maybe looking for a demon we've vanquished?  
  
Phoebe: what if they're looking for Cole?  
  
Prue: but wouldn't they know that he was dead?? The next day Piper sits in the attic with Phoebe trying to find something on the bounty hunters Phoebe: It says here they can only be vanquished by the demon's they seek Piper: How can we do that Cole's dead Phoebe: Piper we need to talk..........Cole's.... well he's not dead Piper: What???!!!!! Just then Leo orbs into the corner of the room Piper: Leo!! Phoebe: what turning around to face Leo Leo: I can't stay long I think they know where I am Piper: then why did you come? Leo: I had to tell you that they are assigning you a new whitelighter Piper: What?? why?? Leo: they think our feelings will affect out working together Piper: How can they do this to us? How can they take you from me Leo: I have to go I'm sorry I love you! Piper: wait take me with you Leo: really? Piper: yes I wanted to be with you no matter what Leo: take my hand Phoebe: Piper!! what about the bounty hunters?? Piper: you and Prue can take care of them Piper and Leo orb out leaving Phoebe yalling after them Phoebe runs downstairs to the phone she had to call Prue what were they going to do.......... Prue pulled her car into the driveway of the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe had called her 20 minutes ago at Bucklands. She told her about Piper and Leo and told her to get home right away. Prue ran up the steps and in the front door. Prue: Phoebe! Pheebes where are you? Phoebe: In the attic!! Prue hurried up the stairs to the attic Prue: What have you found out? Phoebe: Not a lot I tried scrying for her but couldn't find anything Prue: We've got to find her and soon what if those bounty hunters come back  
  
Phoebe: I think they probably will but I have bad news about them Prue: What? Phoebe: We can't vanquish them Prue: great did you try calling for Leo? Phoebe: yeah no answer Prue: Well lets check the book The two sister began looking through the book Prue: Hey what about this its a spell to take you to ones thoughts Phoebe: that might just work Prue: I'll get the candles Prue and Phoebe place candles in a circle and sit in the middle they hold hands and recite the spell Life to life and Mind to mind Our spirits now will entwine We nold our souls and journey to the one who's thoughts we wish we knew Phoebe and Prue pass out Phoebe: Prue Prue: Yeah Phoebe: where are we Prue: I think we're in heaven.............. Phoebe: does this mean this is where Piper is? Prue: I don't know lets start looking for her Phoebe and Prue start walking trying to find Piper all of a sudden they see Piper and Leo they run towards them Phoebe: Piper! Leo!! Piper: what are you guys doing here? Prue: we had to find you you have to come home and soon Leo: Piper you know they're right you can't stay here with me forever Piper: I know I just can't bear to loose you again Leo: there is a way we can be together Piper: Leo you can't clip you're wings Leo: I could it wouldn't be for ever Prue: umm guys so to interupt but we have to go soon Piper: I know I will be home soon Leo: WE will be home soon Prue and Phoebe wake up on the attic floor Phoebe: whoa that was weird Prue: yeah where are they Leo and Piper orb in Leo: I will be back soon then we won't have to worry if they are watching or not Piper: are you sure this is what you want to do Leo: positive Leo orb out Prue: Piper you had us scared there for a minute Phoebe: yeah we thought we had lost you Piper: I know I'm sorry Phoebe: just don't do it again ok sweetie The doorbell rings downstairs Piper: I'll get it Piper goes downstairs to answer the door She open the door to find Leo on the other side They hug and kiss Leo: now we are together no matter what Phoebe awoke 2 days later. No one had been able to sleep because of Piper and Leo. There had been no sign of the bounty hunters. Everything seemed perfectly normal. In fact Phoebe had a date that night at P3. Phoebe went downstairs. Prue, Piper, and Leo sat at the table having breakfast. Prue was reading the paper. Piper and Leo were kissing and feeding each other. Phoebe: Could you guys cut it out just for a minute? Piper: Hey you leave us alone just because we can finally be together without worrying. Prue: We understand honey but I need my sleep tonight tomorrow is a big day at Bucklands Piper: We'll try to keep it down, right? (Looking at Leo) Leo: No promise's Piper: besides we might not be the only ones tonight right Pheebes? Phoebe smiles mischeiviously Prue: looks like I'm the fifth wheel tonight Phoebe: aww poor Prue we're gonna have to find her a date Prue: are you guys going to P3 tonight ? Phoebe: yeah gonna come ? Prue: well I have to go to work but I'll come by on the way home Piper: ok see you then PIper and Leo head upstairs Prue: how long to you think before those guys calm down Phoebe: one...two weeks Prue: well I gotta go to work Phoebe: Oh yeah I better go get dressed I have a class at 10 As Prue is heading out th door a bounty hunter appears behind her and hits her in the head knocking her out Phoebe heads upstairs to take a shower when she reaches her door the man appears behind her hitting her in head head also knocking her out He then disappears with Phoebe and Prue Piper is in the kitchen making lunch for her and Leo Leo enters in kitchen and puts his arm around Piper Leo: are we heading down to the club? Piper: I don't know I was waiting on Phoebe she should be back by now Leo: well lets just go and we can call her on the way Piper: ok they leave to go to the club not knowing that Prue and Phoebe were in danger Piper and Leo had been at the club for 2 hours and there was no sign of Prue or Phoebe and they weren't returning her calls Piper: I am starting to get worried Leo: I'm sure their fine Piper: I hope so Leo: Lets just check the book ok Piper: Ok Piper and Leo are in the attic looking in the Book of Shadows Piper: What about this?? Its a spell to call a witches powers Leo: That might work Piper: Its worth a shot Leo: I'll get the candles Piper: Ok Piper and Leo gather the candles and Piper begins to chant  
  
Power of the witches rise Coarse unseen across the skies Come to us who call you near Come to us and settle here Blood to blood I summon thee Blood to blood return to me  
  
Piper: Leo whats wrong nothings happening Leo: I don't know it should work unless they're on another plane Piper: How am I going to find them??? Leo suddenly orbs out Piper: Leo? Leo!! Leo orbs back in 20 minutes later Piper: Leo what happened? Leo: they said because of Prue and Phoebe they are giving me my powers back to help find them Piper: Well can you?? Leo: Maybe Leo closes his eyes and focuses on Prue and Phoebe's energy Piper: anything? Leo: yeah I found them Piper: well lets go Piper and Leo orb out Piper and Leo orb into a cave where they see Prue and Phoebe lying in the middle on a rock Piper rushes toward her sisters. Leo pulls her back Leo: It could be a trap Piper: Well I'll just freeze the cave Piper throws up her hands and the cave freezes Piper rushes to her sister's side Piper: Leo!! they're hurt Leo rushes over and looks at the cuts on Prue and Phoebe's heads Leo: We better get them back to the manor Leo and Piper orb out with Prue and Phoebe Prue and Phoebe wake up at the manor an hour later Prue: What happened? Piper: the bounty hunter attacked and took you Phoebe: how long have we been gone? Leo: 2 weeks Prue: really? Phoebe: My head hurts!! Piper: you both took a serious blows to the head Prue: did you catch him Piper: not yet Phoebe: I'm gonna go get an asprin Prue: Piper and I are gonna go check the book Leo: I think I'll check with the elders Leo orbs out Piper and Prue head up stairs Phoebe is in the kitchen taking an asprin when suddenly Cole appears in front of her ...... Phoebe: Cole what the hell are you doing here? Cole: Oh Phoebe I couldn't leave you Phoebe: Cole you have to get out of here now Prue and Piper are in the attic a bounty hunter kidnapped Prue and I trying to get to you Cole: I know I'm here to help Phoebe: Cole you can't possibly help You need to leave NOW! Cole: Is that what you really want? For me to walk out on our love? Phoebe: No not forever I just need to help my sisters right now Prue comes down the stairs Phoebe: Go NOW! Cole shimmers away Phoebe: Yeah Prue? Prue: are you coming? Phoebe: be there in a minute Phoebe joins her sisters in the attic Piper: What about if we got a demon to help us by killing the boundty hunter? Prue: That might work but where are we going to find a demon who will kill a bounty hunter? Piper: Good point Pheebe's any ideas? Phoebe: no Prue: umm maybe we could ask Leo Prue and Piper: Leo!!! Leo!!! Leo orbs in Leo: yeah Prue: Leo what can you tell us about this bounty hunter? Leo: Well the elders say he's definately after Cole and he is the only one who can kill him Prue: but is he's dead then why are they looking for him? Phoebe: Actually I need to talk to you all about that Cole's alive................ Prue and Leo: WHAT?!!!? Phoebe: I know I should have told you guys Prue: Piper you don't seem very surprised by this little bit of information Piper: Well I kinda already knew Leo: You what?? Piper: Well Phoebe kinda told me right before you came back and took me Prue: Piper Phoebe how could you guys keep this from me? Phoebe: I was going to tell you but with everything that has happened it didn't seem like a good time Prue: Ok you're definatly not getting off the hook for this one but right now we need to find a way to get Cole here Phoebe: that shouldn't be to hard Cole!! Cole!!! Cole shimmers in  
  
Cole:Phoebe I knew you couldn't leave me again Cole and Phoebe hug each other and kiss Prue: Cole maybe you guys could do this some other time right now we have a bounty hunter to kill Cole: Oh right he should be here soon he can't sense me in the underworld but he can here Leo: You were here the day that Prue and Phoebe were kidnapped he sensed you and came here Cole: Yeah I was here The bounty hunter shimmers in and starts throwing fire balls at Piper and Prue Piper freezes the room Cole hit the bounty hunter with an energy ball killing him Phoebe: Well that takes care of him Prue: Ok you guys are so not getting off that easy! just because he took out the bounty hunter doesn't mean we can still let him live Phoebe: No Prue we're not going to kill him He's good now why else whould he have killed that bounty hunter? Prue: To save his own ass Cole: Well I could have let him kill you Piper freezes Cole Piper: Ok one at a time Phoebe: Prue you're NOT going to kill him Prue: Phoebe we don't ahve a choice Phoebe: Maybe we do Phoebe walks over to the book and starts looking Piper: Phoebe sweetie believe me I know how you feel but I don't think there is anything we can do Phoebe: No Piper you don't there has to be something Prue: what if there isn't? Phoebe: I don't know PRUE! Leo orbs into the attic Piper: Leo I'm gald your back Prue: unfortantely so is someone else Leo: I know the elders found out Phoebe: and? Leo: Phoebe you have to kill him Phoebe: No Leo I can't do that Leo: Phoebe you HAVE to. He hasn't fulfilled his destiny yet which includes killing you and all good magic Prue: We are the only ones who can stop him Piper: Phoebe they're right Phoebe: I can't do it Piper... I can't kill him Prue: Maybe you won't have to Leo: what? Prue: maybe we don't have to actually kill him maybe we just have to help someone do it Leo: you mean Prue: yeah he said the bounty hunters could sense him maybe if a bounty hunter comes after him and Piper freezes him so he couldn't run Piper: you mean let the bounty hunter have a better shot at him? Prue: exactly Piper: Leo? Leo: It might just work of course you have to unfreeze the bounty hunter and leave Cole frozen Phoebe: I'm leaving Piper: Phoebe what if we need your help? Phoebe: help killing the man I love? I don't think I would want to help Phoebe walks out of the attic and they here the front door close downstairs Prue: so are we going to do this? Piper: lets do it Prue: so are we gonna get the bounty hunter here? Leo: he should come once he sense's Cole Piper: but can he sense him if he is frozen ?? Leo: I don't know Piper: just to be save Piper unfreezes Cole Cole: what happened where's Phoebe? Prue: she left Cole: I'm going to find her Piper: oh no you don't Cole: why? Prue: because if you try to leave Piper will freeze your sorry again Cole: so what am I supposed to just sit here and wait for the bounty hunters to find me Prue: thats the plan Leo: Prue Prue: sorry *Whitelighter calling thing* Leo: I gotta go Leo orbs out Cole: so you're going to kill me Piper: No Cole: good (he says sarcasticly) Just then a bounty hunter dark orbs into the attic Prue: Piper freeze him!! Piper didn't freeze him Cole threw an energy ball and killed the bounty hunter and shimmers out before Prue and Piper could stop him Prue: Piper!! why didn't you freeze him? Piper: I'm sorry Prue I just thought of how I would fell if you and Phoebe killed Leo....... I just .. I can't do that to her Prue: That's different Leo isn't trying to kill us and all good magic Piper:I know I'm sorry Prue: Let's check the book again and get Leo down here Piper: Leo......Leo....Leo  
*1 hour later* Piper: anything? Prue: not that I can find any answer from Leo? Piper: no he is really starting to piss me off Prue: we need to find Phoebe didn't she have a belthazor vanquish when she faked his death ?? Piper: yeah but I thought we agreed that we were going to do everything we could to not kill him Prue: I know but that might be the only way Piper: I called her cell phone already she's not answering Prue: I have a way to find her no matter where she is Piper: I'll get the map Prue: I'll get the crystal  
*10 minutes later* Prue: got her she at the cemetary Piper: we can take my car Piper and Prue drive to the cemetary where Phoebe was Piper: Phoebe!!.....Phoebe!! Prue where is she? Prue: I don't know lets keep looking Prue is focusing on Phoebe and she astral projects to where she is Prue stands in the corner and watches Phoebe run her hand over were she supposedly vanquished Cole 6 months ago as Prue watches her baby sister cry she remembers how she felt after Andy died. She knew she had to find a way to save Cole Prue astral projects back to her body Piper: did you find her? Prue: yeah come on Prue starts walking with Piper at her heals Piper: hey Prue this is the way back to the car Prue: I know we're going home Piper: hun? Prue and Piper pull up to the manor Piper: I still don't get why we came back without Phoebe Prue: because we are going to find a way for those two to be together Piper and Prue head upstairs Piper takes off toward the attic while Prue heads into Phoebe's room Piper: Prue the attic is this way Prue: I know that but the page that Phoebe tore out of the book about Cole is this way Piper and Prue go into Phoebe's room Prue: Now where would she keep it?...... I'll check the closet you check under the bed Piper: I don't think Phoebe would like us going through her things Prue: Piper just do it Piper begins lookng under the bed while Prue searches the closet Prue: Hey this is kinda cute Piper: PRUE! Prue: Oh right Piper pulls a big wooden box out from under Phoebe's bed and opens it to find the page about Belthazor from the Book of Shadows Piper: Prue I found it Prue hurries over to Piper she takes the page from her and reads it while they're is a vanquishing potion and spell better start cooking Piper: actually we don't have to she pulls out a small glass bottle and piece of paper Piper: but won't this kill him ?? Prue: well I'm hoping if we change the spell a little bit that it will only kill his demon half Piper: lets get to work * 1 hour later * Prue: well I'm done with the spell Piper: but how are we going to get him here Prue: I don't know maybe Leo will.....Leo!!! Leo orbs in Leo: yeah Prue: how do we get Cole here Leo: I'm not sure Piper: maybe we could try what Phoebe did Prue: worth a shot Piper and Prue: Cole!!......Cole!!! Cole shimmers in Cole: what do you want ? Prue: to save yours and Phoebe's love Prue: Piper now Piper throws the potion on Cole and they begin to chant  
  
Two souls together shall now part Heart to Heart and mind to mind Belthazor shall now die leaving Cole behind  
  
Cole screams in agony Phoebe walk in the door and sees him Phoebe: NO!!! She runs toward him just as he collapes to the floor Phoebe: what did you do to him Prue: Leo heal him hurry Leo runs to Cole and holds his hands over him healing him Cole raises his head slightly as he wakes Cole: Phoebe? Phoebe: I'm here Cole Cole: What happened Phoebe: That's what I'd like to know (as she helps him up) Phoebe: Prue Piper what did you do to him? Piper: we took the belthazor vaquishing spell and changed it a lilttle so that we would save Cole's human have Prue: did it work? Cole: I don't know Cole: trys to make an energy ball............ nothing happened Phoebe: It worked !!!! Cole: yes! * two weeks later* Everything is great around the Halliwell house Piper and Leo are happy Phoebe and Cole are happy and most importantly no demons had attacked since the bounty hunters Prue awakes to the sound of Piper downstairs she slips out of bed and goes down to join her Prue: (as she is walking into the kitchen) Piper I'm glad you have the coffee made I need it Prue stops dead in her tracks see Phoebe and Cole on the floor making out Prue: sorry she covers her eyes and leaves she goes back upstairs to take a shower only to find Piper and Leo are already in there Prue: I'm going out!!! Prue is driving in her car and think how she doesn't know how much longer she can live in the same house as those four Suddenly a truck run a red light and slams into Prue's car she hits her head on the dash and blacks out She wakes up in the hospital an hour later with Piper,Phoebe,Leo ,and Cole standing around her Prue: what happened? Piper: a truck ran a red light and hit you Phoebe: the doctors said you should be able to go home tomorrow Leo: I could heal you if you want Prue: ummm ok but who are you people? Piper: what? Phoebe: Cole go get the doctor Cole leaves to find the doctor Piper: Prue honey are you ok? Cole comes back with the doctor and Phoebe explains what happened to him Dr. Evans: It's not that uncommon for someone who has had head injuries like Prue's Piper: but when will she get her memory back? Dr. Evans: its hard to say it could be awhile *One week later* Piper and Phoebe walk in the front door with Prue Phoebe: and see Prue this is where we live Prue: uh hun Phoebe starts to show Prue around the house Piper: (to Leo) What are we going to do? Leo: Her memory should be back soon Piper: but what if its not back soon enough? What if a demon attacks and we need the power of three? Leo: well maybe you should show her the Book Piper: I don't want to scare her she just got home and now we're going to start talking to her about witchcraft and demons Leo: But what if she waves her hand and a chair flies across the room? Piper: I know Leo wraps him arms around Piper Leo: It'll be ok I promise ***Prue screams from upstairs*** Piper and Leo going running up to see whats wrong Piper: what is it whats wrong? Prue: that!! Piper looks and there is a spider on the floor Piper and Phoebe start to laugh Phoebe: you never did like spiders did you Prue? Piper: come on Prue there is one more room in the house to show you Piper starts walking toward the attic Phoebe: Piper I thought we agreed that we weren't going to take her up there yet Piper: I know but what if a you-know-what attacks and she doesn't know what to do? besides maybe it will tigger her memory Phoebe: ok Piper Prue and Phoebe walk into the attic Prue walks over to the Book what is this?? Phoebe: that is the Book of Shadows Prue: what? Piper: well the short version its a witchcraft book passsed down to us from our ancestors it is full of spell and information on demons and warlock Phoebe: go ahead open it Prue opens it and is looking through it Prue: so you guys are telling me that you are witches Piper: yes Phoebe: and so are you Prue: I don't think so Phoebe: sure you are. you have a power you know Prue: I do? Phoebe: Yeah you can move things with your mind, Piper can freeze time and I can see into the future Prue: Move things with my mind?? Piper: Yeah Prue: and you can freeze time?? Phoebe: yep watch Phoebe throws a glass vase into the air and Piper freezes it Prue walks over it to and looks at it for a long time Prue: how does mine work Phoebe: just look at something you want to move and focus then just wave your hand at it Prue focus' on a chair and waves her hand at it Nothing happens Prue: see I told you guys Phoebe: no honey just try something smaller Piper: focus really hard Prue focus's on the vase that Piper froze she waves her hand and it goes flying off the table Piper: oh (freezes it before it hits the wall) Phoebe: see Prue: Whoa! Piper: I know its kinda shocking Prue: shocking? its amazing!! Prue goes back to the book Prue: So you said this told about demons?? Phoebe: and warlocks Prue starts walking out of the attic Piper: Prue honey where you going? Prue: I'm sorry I hope you guys don't mind I am just going to go lie down all this talk about demons and witches is starting to make my head hurt Piper: I understand Prue: thanks Prue walks into Phoebe's room Phoebe: actually thats.....(the door shuts) my room Piper starts to laugh Phoebe: What are we going to do? Piper: I don't know *30 minutes later* Piper and Phoebe are sitting in the kitchen trying to figure out someway to get Prue's memory back Piper: Phoebe I think that a spell to get Prue's memory back would count as personal gain Phoebe: I know I know **Prue screams **** Piper and Phoebe run upstairs and into Phoebe's room Prue is standing over Cole who is laying on the ground holding his stomach Phoebe rushes over to help Cole up Piper: what happened Cole: she was changing when I came in and she kicked me! what the hell is she doing in Phoebe's room anyway?? Prue: wait who is he? Piper: this is Phoebe's boyfriend Cole Prue: and this is Phoebe's room? Phoebe:yeah Prue: (to Cole) I'm sorry for kicking you and Phoebe why didn't you tell me this was your room Phoebe: well you were kinda stressed out about your powers and everything Prue: well I'm sorry you guys Piper and Phoebe: Oh sweetie its ok Prue: ummm where is MY room?? Piper: right down the hall here I'll show you Phoebe: (to cole) oh baby are you ok? Cole: yeah Phoebe: hey how did you get here I didn't here you come in Cole: I came in the front Phoebe: oh ok Cole thought to himself how he cloudn't do this much longer he had to tell Phoebe he still had his powers....... Piper woke up the next morning to the noises downstairs she goes down to see what it is Piper enters the kitchen to find Prue making coffee Piper laughs "Some things will never change hun?" Prue: I hope you don't mind I had to look through the cabinet to find the coffee Piper: No it's fine Piper gets herself a cup and sits down with Prue at the table They talk for and hour before Phoebe comes downstairs Phoebe: Morning Piper: where's Cole Phoebe: in the shower what about Leo? Piper: still asleep Prue: umm guys do I have a boyfriend Phoebe and Piper exchange worried glances Piper : yeah you did Prue: what did we like break up or something? Phoebe: Not exactly Prue: then what? Piper: he died six months ago Prue: so he's the guy in the picture by my bed......well I'm going to go take a shower its the second door on the left right? Phoebe: yep Prue leaves and heads up stairs Phoebe: she still has a picture of him beside her bed? Piper: I knew she wasn't over him Leo walks into the kitchen and grabs himself a cup of coffee "Morning" he says as he kisses Piper on the forehead Piper: Morning honey Phoebe: Leo I've been wanting to ask you do they know anyway for us to get Prue's memory back? Leo: I don't know I could ask them Piper: would you Leo: sure honey ~~~Leo orbs out~~~ Phoebe gets up to get another cup of coffee when she feels arms around her she turns around to see Cole She leans back and kisses him Phoebe: Good morning Cole: it's the best morning Phoebe: why is that? Cole: because I'm with you they kiss again Piper: well I'm off to the club Phoebe and Cole don't even notice she is talking they are to busy feeding and kissing each other Piper: yeah ok ~~~Piper leaves~~~ ~~~~~~~~~Upstairs~~~~~~~~~ Prue had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed she sat on the edge of the bed looking at the picture of her and Andy. She wishes she could remember something ANYTHING! She heads downstairs on her way she passes Phoebe and Cole. Cole has pink lipstick all over his face and Phoebe has him by the hand dragging him up the stairs Prue: umm Phoebe could I ask you something? Phoebe: sure Prue: do I have a job? Phoebe: yeah but you don't have to go today because of the accident Prue: thanks.... Oh phoebe by the way which car is mine Phoebe: The blue explorer Prue: thanks Phoebe and Cole continue up the stairs Prue goes downstairs and picks up a purse that she assumes is hers she looks inside and there is money a cell phone keys and a tube of lipstick She heads out the door. She walks to eh explorer and gets in. Prue has been driving around for a while just taking in the sights of the city She decides to go home and take a nap. She is really tired. Then she realizes she doesn't know how to get home!! She quickly picks up her cell phone and begins looking through the numbers that were programed in it. None of them said home. What was she going to do? Then she remembered how Piper had gotten Leo to come. Prue: Leo!!! Leo!!!! ~~~Leo orbs into the passenger seat~~~ Leo: what is it whats wrong Prue: Hi Leo umm I wanted to go for a drive and I kinda got lost Leo: ok switch me seats I will drive you home Prue: Ok Prue and Leo switch seats and Leo drives them home. As they pull up Leo notices Pipers car isn't there Leo: Hey where's Piper Prue: I don't know this morning she said she was going to the club later Leo: that's probably where she is Prue: Leo thanks for you know coming to get me Leo: your welcome Prue and anytime you need me all you have to do is call........ I think I am going to go down to the club and suprise Piper Prue: Ok bye ~~~Leo orbs out ~~~ Prue: I don't think I will ever get used to him doing that all the time Prue gets out and walks up the step. She comes in the front door and puts her purse down. She is exhausted. She heads upstairs to lie down. Forgeting which room is her's she accidntly walks into Phoebe's room finding her and Cole lying there with only a sheet covering them Prue: OH!! I am so so sorry Prue covers her eyes and tries the next door. It was her room. She goes over to the bed and lies down . When Prue wakes up it is 4:30 and Piper is home from the club. She is downstairs making dinner. Prue decides to go downstairs and join her. Prue: O my gosh I didn't realize it was so late Piper: you were asleep for quite a while Prue: so where's Leo? Piper: he's in the back yard fixing a hole in the fence Prue: Oh Piper: have you seen Phoebe and Cole? Prue: when I went to bed they were upstairs Piper: thats weird they weren't here when I got home Prue: I wonder where they went Piper: knowing Phoebe they went off and won't be back for hours Prue and Piper laugh while Prue helps her make dinner At 6:00 they had eaten dinner and done the dishes. Piper Leo and Prue say in the living room looking through old photo albums. Phoebe and Cole were still not home. Piper: I wonder where they got off to Leo: I'm sure they're find Piper: still I think I am going to go call her cell Piper get up and goes into the kitchen she picks up the phone and dials Phoebe's cell number ~~~Back in the living room~~~ Prue: so Leo what powers do you have? I know you can do that orb thing but what else? Leo: well I can heal people Prue: really? Leo: yeah wanna see ? Prue: sure Leo goes over a picks up a knife and walks over to Prue sitting next to her Leo: this won't hurt to bad.......Leo pricks her finger with the knife and holds his hand over it healing it Prue: wow that was cool Leo smile at her while Piper walks back into the room Piper: waht are you guys doing? Prue: Leo was showing me his powers Piper: really Leo gets up with a smile on his face and pulls Piper close to him kissing her gently on the lips. He then leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Piper: uh Prue we'll be upstairs there is some left over food in the kitchen Prue smiled at her sister and went into the kitchen. She sat at the table looking at the photo's for a while before deciding to go upstairs. She walks upstairs but she doesn't want to go in her room instead she decides to go up to the attic. She climbed the stairs and opened the door. She sat down in one of the armchairs and picked up the Book. She was looking through the book when she found spell to switch powers. Not know that if she read it out loud it would take affect she began to read Whats mine is yours Whats yours is mine Let our powers cross the line I offer out this gift to share Switch the powers through the air A bright light came out of Prue and flew out of the room. Not noticing the light Prue dismissed it Prue: Oh well it didn't work She got up and went into her room as she settled into bed she looked at the picture of Andy. She wishes she could remember him she could tell by his eyes he was caring and sweet. ~~~Piper and Leo's room~~~ Piper and Leo lay in each others arms both were fast asleep when a bright white light came out of both of them and entered each other The next morning Prue was sitting in her room. She picked up the picture of her and Andy thats when it hit her........... The premintion happened so fast she didn't know what was going on she saw Andy and herself and the demon who killed him. She saw herself crying over his dead body. Then as fast as it had came it was over Prue sat ther her head swimming she didn't know what to do. She sat there for a few minutes before the feeling passed. She then went downstairs. She sat down at the table with Piper and Leo. Prue: the weirdest thing just happened Piper: what? Prue: well I was in my room and I picked up the picture of Andy and me and all of a sudden I got this huge rush and I saw Andy and a demon killing him and then me crying over his body. Then afterwards my head felt weird and I have the worst headache. Leo: that weird its sounds like you had a premintion Prue: but I thought that was Phoebe's power PIper: it is Prue stood up and went to get a cup of coffee she dropped her mug and Piper threw up her hands to freeze it but nothing happened. The mug hit the floor and shattered. Piper: what's going on? Leo: I don't know I'll check with the elders Leo trys to orb but nothing happens Piper: Leo what is it whats wrong? Leo:I don't know I can't orb Piper: ok something is really wrong around here just then Phoebe shimmers in behind Piper and grabs her shoulder Piper screams and orbs out. She orb into the living room Leo: Piper! Piper: In here Leo Prue and Phoebe go into the living room Phoebe: whats going on? Piper: I don't know you scared me and then I was here what happened? Leo: you orbed Piper: hun? Leo: yeah right after Phoebe shimmered in Phoebe: I shimmered? but that a demonic power Leo: yeah exactly Piper: so let me get this stright Prue's having preminitions I'm orbing and Phoebe's shimmering? Phoebe: yeah but why? Piper leans down and picks up a vase and throws it at Leo's head Leo throws his hands up to protect his face and the vase freezes Leo: what the hell Piper: I smell a power switching spell Prue: O my god! Phoebe: what? what is it Prue? Prue: last night I was looking through the book and I found the power switching spell it didn't know that if I read it it would happen Piper: so you read it out loud? Prue: yeah Piper: that why we all have each others powers Phoebe: but wait I have demonic powers that means that I've got Cole's. O my god he still had his powers this whole time Piper: Ok where is he? Phoebe: umm I guess hes still at the park I better go get him Phoebe turns and shimmers away Leo: thats scary Prue: what Leo: she already knows how to control his powers Piper: Ok lets go check the book They all head upstairs to the attic Prue: O my god I can't believe I did this I'm so sorry you guys Piper: It's ok honey lets just find the reversal spell Phoebe and Cole shimmer in Cole: Phoebe you are really getting the hang of that Phoebe: you shut up I'm still pissed off at you for not telling me Cole: I'm sorry Phoebe you just seemed so happy I couldn't Phoebe: yeah ok lets get our powers straightened out then we can talk about taking yours away Prue: So umm If I haves yours and you have Cole's and Piper and Leo have switched then does that mean Cole has mine? Cole: I don't know Cole looks at the table next to a chair in the corner and sends it flying into the wall Cole: I guess so Piper: umm guys somethings wrong Phoebe:what is it? Piper: the book its.........its changing Leo: What?! Leo and Phoebe run over to the book and sees the words changing right before their eyes Phoebe: what the hell Leo: its almost like because our powers are switched the book is switching Piper: what are we going to do Leo: well I would check with the elders but you're the only one who can orb  
  
Phoebe: Piper do you think you can do it Piper: I don't know I can try Piper closes her eyes and focuses but nothing happens Piper: uhh I can't do it Cole is standing beside Piper and jumps at her and screams Piper: ahhh Piper orbs downstairs Phoebe:Cole!!! What the hell did you do that for? Cole: its a fear response she needed to be scared in order to orb Leo: he's right Prue: So where did she go ? Phoebe: umm I don't know Prue and Phoebe: Piper!!!! Piper: down here They all go downstairs to see where Piper was when they got there a demon shimmers into the living room Prue: guys look out Phoebe: ahh Cole raises his hand and send the demon into the wall Cole: hey I'm getting pretty good at this Prue: Leo watch out! Leo ducks just in time for a lighting bolt to miss him Leo: thanks Prue! Prue:(as she dodges a fire ball) Ahhh thank me later Leo! Phoebe runs down the rest of the stairs and throws an energy ball at the demon He screams in pain and disappears Phoebe: hey that was pretty easy Leo: Phoebe!! Phoebe: what? Cole: we gotta find a way to switch our powers back they are turning you evil Phoebe: well....... I Like It!! Phoebe shimmers out Cole: damn it! Prue: lets go try and find a reversal spell and fast! Piper: I agree They all head upstairs to the attic **One hour later** Prue: Ok what about this Piper: what is it? prue: a spell to call for a witch's powers Leo: she doesn't have a witches powers anymore Prue: I know but maybe I can call for my powers out of Cole Cole: that might work Piper: lets do it Prue and Cole sit on the floor facing each other while Piper and Prue chant  
  
Power of the witches rise coarse unseen across the skies Come to us who call you near Come to us and settle here Blood to blood I summon thee Blood to blood return to me A bright white light comes out of Prue and Cole and enters each other Piper: did it work? Prue: lets try it Prue waves her hand at a chair It flies across the room Prue: yes! Piper: what are we going to do about Phoebe? Leo: I don't know Cole: guys I have an idea Piper: what is it? Cole: well if you can orb me into the underworld to find Phoebe and bring her back here we could do the spell again Prue: Isn't that risky? Leo: very Piper: what else can we do? Prue: I'm going too Leo: what Prue you can't Prue: what if Piper needs me? Piper: Prue Leo's right its to dangerous I mean you still don't have your full memory back yet Prue: Piper I'm going! Leo: Piper I don't think you are going to be able to fight her on this one Piper: I know I know well lets go *2 hours later* Leo is sitting in the attic looking at the Book of Shadows Since the girl powers had gotten switched the book had changed a lot. Where the orginal spells had been were now the reversal spells. Leo was starting to worry they should be back by now. Piper had finally gotten the hang of orbing about 2 hours ago and had orbed herself Prue and Cole to the underworld. Leo was starting to feel a little helpless. Usually all he did was check with the elders and now he couldn't do that. And thats when Leo found it! The reversal power switching spell. Leo: Piper! Piper! Piper Cole and Prue orb in Piper: what is it? Leo: I found it! Cole: found what? Leo: the reversal spell Prue: what I thought there wasn't one Leo: I know but its right here Piper: well lets do it Cole: there's one problem Prue: what? Cole: Phoebe will need to be under this roof for it to take affect Prue: how are we going to get her here Piper: well I could try to go find her again Leo: No it won't work Piper:What? Why not? Leo: Because she could be anywhere Cole: he's right there's no telling where she is Prue: well we have to get her here Piper: I know how Prue: how? Piper: well she's evil now right? Cole: what's your point? Piper: well she will be killing soon all we have to do scry for evil and go there Leo: that might just work Piper; I'll get the crystal Cole can you get the map it's in the trunk over there Cole: sure Cole walks over to the trunk and opens it when he does a preminition hit him He saw Phoebe in a dark alley standing over a man he was...........DEAD The preminition ended so fast that Cole lost his balance he hit the floor with a thud Piper: Cole! are you ok? Piper and Prue run over to help Cole up Cole: o my god we have to find her and fast! Prue: Cole slow down what happened Piper: yeah Cole what did you see Cole: I saw Phoebe in...in a dark alley......she was....she was standing over a man......... he was dead Prue: Oh my God what have I done!! Piper: Prue this is not your fault! Prue: yes Piper it is! Leo: Prue you didn't know Suddenly Phoebe burst threw the door and Tk's Leo and Cole into the wall Piper: Pheobe! Prue: Phoebe put the knife down Piper: Phoebe you don't want to do this......we're your sisters Phoebe: I don't have sisters Pheobe TK's Prue into a wall she hits a mirror and falls to the ground Piper: Pheobe please Phoebe comes closer to Piper she raises the knife above her head and......... Cole runs in front of Piper Cole: NOOOO!! The knife came down hard in his back Cole falls to the floor bleeding Piper: Oh my God !! Leo: we need to do the spell and fast!! Piper starts to chant  
  
Whats mine is mine whats yours is yours Our powers now will cross the line to where they were before  
  
The bright lights come out of Piper Prue Phoebe Cole and Leo and enter the right ones Piper: Leo heal them Leo runs to Prue and heals where the mirror and stabbed her He gets up and runs over to Cole Phoebe: Oh my god what have I done? Piper helps Prue to her feet Pheobe sits next to Cole holding his hand Leo is sitting next to Cole with his hands over his back Nothings happening Phoebe: Leo! why isn't it working Leo: He's.........Dead Phoebe starts to cry Pheobe: No Leo he can't be dead!!! He can't be!! Piper and Prue go to Phoebe's side and hugs her Piper: I'm so sorry honey Phoebe: How could I have done this Prue: it's not your fault Phoebe you were under the inflence of his demonic powers Leo: Phoebe shes right you couldn't control yourself ~~~~~~~Whitelighter calling thing~~~~~~~ Leo: I have to go Piper: Leo NOW?!?!? Leo: I'm sorry I will be back as soon as I can ~~~Leo orbs out~~~ Phoebe is still sitting over Cole's body crying Prue is stroking her hair and trying to comfort her Prue: believe me I know what it's like you loose someone you love Piper: Prue you can remember Andy? Prue: yeah I can I can remember everything ******3 weeks later****** Everything is back to normal or at least as normal as it can be when you are the Charmed Ones Prue had her full memory back and she was back at work Piper was back at the club and Phoebe was still kinda depressed about Cole but she had starting going to class again even if only to get out of the house Piper sits at the bar of P3 Leo orbs in behind her Piper: leo what are you doing here? Leo: I just wanted to come see you Piper: thats a nice suprise Leo pulls Piper closer to him kissing her gently the kiss then turns more passionate Leo graps Piper's waist and lifts her onto the bar ** one hour later** Piper and Leo are laying on the bar in each others arms with one of the table cloths covering them Prue walks down the stairs Prue: Piper where are you!! Prue: Ohh sorry she covers her eyes and looks the other way Leo: I actually better be going Piper: ok bye sweetie see you at home Leo orbs out Piper stands up and put her clothes back on Piper: what are you doing here Prue? Prue: well i was wondering if you had seen Phoebe she was supposed to meeet me for lunch but she didn't show up Piper: no I haven't seen her since she left this morning Prue: thats weird Piper: lets go see if she is at home Prue: ok They get in the car and head home Prue and Piper walk in the front door together Piper: Phoebe!! Phoebe!! Prue: I'll check the kitchen Piper: I'll check upstairs Phoebe is lying in her bed when she hears Prue and Piper come in she rolls over to the person lying next to her Phoebe: you have to go now! the person orbs out Piper enters Phoebe's room to find her in bed Piper: Oh honey are you still upset about Cole? Phoebe: a little but I'm mostly just tired Piper: well I'll let you get some rest Piper leaves the room Phoebe lays there thinking to herself " That was to close" "my god what have I done" Piper and Prue are sitting in the kitchen Piper: she is really depressed Prue: I know we need to help her get through this ~~~Leo orbs into the kitchen~~~ Leo: hey whats going on? piper: we were just saying how we need to help Phoebe get over Cole Leo: oh Piper: well I should be getting back to the club see you later honey Leo: yeah Prue: oh I should be going too my lunch hour was over 20 minutes ago Prue and Piper leave and Leo heads upstairs to Phoebe's room Pheobe: are they gone Leo: yeah Phoebe: God I missed you Leo: I was only gone 5 minutes Phoebe: I know Phoebe: pulls him close to her kisses him After a minute or two Leo breaks the kiss Leo: Phoebe are you sure we should be doing this Phoebe: Positive She leans in to kiss him again but Leo pulls away Leo: No I can't what about Piper Phoebe: Leo forget Piper ... besides I liked you first anyway Leo: really? Pheobe: of course Phoebe and Leo stand there in each others arms kissing one another When the sound of the door openning interupted them Piper: What the hell! Leo: Piper!! Phoebe: O my God Piper I can explain Piper: O good I walk in and find my sister making out with my husband but she can explain so it will all be ok right? Leo: Piper listen Piper: Oh no **Piper throws her hands up and freezes Leo** Phoebe: ok Piper calm down Piper: Calm down?!?!?! I come in here and find you with my husband and all you can say is calm down?!?!?!?! Phoebe: Ok Piper I know your upset but..... Piper: Upset?!?!?!?!?! Oh no Phoebe and way past upset I am straight pissed off what the hell were you doing with my husband?!?!?!?! Phoebe: Well since Cole died......... Piper: ok phoebe I understood when your were depressed about Cole but having an affair with my husband?!?!?! Phoebe I'm your sister for Christ sake! Phoebe: I know Piper and I'm sorry but I really love him Piper: Love him?!?!? Love him?!?!? Phoebe you cannot stand there and tell me you love MY husband ~~~~Door opens downstairs~~~ Prue: Piper! come on I thought you were just going to get your sunglasses Prue comes upstairs and finds Leo frozen Prue: whats going on? Piper: O nothing really I just accidently walked in on Phoebe and Leo thats all Prue: what?!?!?! Phoebe and Leo ?!?!?! Piper: yeah and Phoebe says she can explain but I have yet to here it Phoebe: Piper Prue you have got to believe me.... Prue: believe what Phoebe thats Pipers husband!! Piper storms out Prue: Piper where are you going? Piper: anywhere but here Prue: Phoebe I have to get back to work but we will definately have a talk when I get home!! Prue and Piper leave and Phoebe sits down on her bed with her head in her hands and cries ~~Leo unfreezes~~ Leo: she left didnt she? Phoebe: yes phoebe sobs Leo: it will all be ok I promise Leo leans in to kiss her but Phoebe pulls away Phoebe: No Leo!! Leo: whats wrong? Phoebe: I can't I have already hurt Piper enough ~~~~~~~whitelighter calling ~~~~~~~~ Leo: I have to go ~~~Leo orbs out~~~ Phoebe stays there crying until Prue gets home Prue walked in the front door and sat her purse on the table beside the door she walked upstairs to Phoebe's room to find that she wasn't there Prue: hun I wonder where she is She decided to check downstairs but Phoebe wasn't there ethier Prue: I wonder where she is ~MeanWhile~ Phoebe sat in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows she knew hat the crystals she placed in the attic would stop Prue and Piper's powers and keep them from coming in Phoebe: Come on there has got to be a way to fix this Then the pages in the book started to turn themselves and stopped on a spell to turn back time Phoebe: now this I can use  
  
~One hour later~ Prue is downstairs on the phone with Piper Prue: Piper I'm serious you need to come home Piper: no Prue I not coming back there....EVER Piper hangs up the phone Prue: Piper!!! Prue walks upstairs to the attic Prue: Phoebe! Phoebe I know you're in there just open the door!! ~Phoebe sat in the attic surrounded by candles~ Pheobe: Here goes nothing ~~Two hours later~~ Piper still wouldn't come home and Prue was starting to get worried about Phoebe. She still wouldn't open the door Prue was downstairs pacing around the kitchen Prue: what am I going to do? Prue: Leo!!! Leo!!! ~~Leo orbs in~~ Leo: Prue what is it whats wrong? Prue: Ok listen I really don't wanna talk to you right now so lets make this short. Do you know where Phoebe is? Leo: no I haven't seen her since I left Prue: when did you leave Leo: right after I unfroze Prue: well can you do that thing you do and try to find her? Leo: sure ~Leo closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on finding Phoebe~ Leo: thats weird Prue: what? Leo: she here.... in the house Prue: are you sure? Leo: yeah Prue: the attic Leo and Prue head upstairs to the attic Prue tries to open the door but it won't budge Prue: what the hell She tries to tk the door open but its no use Leo: here let me try Leo can't get the door open ethier Leo: Hold on the will orb in there Leo orbs but when he gets to the door she is sent flying backwards into Prue Leo lands on top of Prue Prue: oww Leo: are you ok? Prue: I think so Piper: what the hell?!?! Prue: Piper! Leo: Piper this is not what it looks like He stands up really fast Piper: I'm sure it isn't Piper runs downstairs Prue: Piper wait....we need your help Piper: really it looks like you and Leo have it under control Prue runs in front of Piper to where she can't get to the door Prue: Piper listen to me Piper: no Prue you listen to me....God I thought having one of my sister betray me was bad but both of them Prue: Piper we weren't doing anything we were trying to get into the attic and... Piper: no Prue I don't want to hear it just get out of my way Leo: Piper please Piper turned to face Leo Piper: Don't speak to me! Leo: Piper listen to me I never wanted this to happen He took a step toward her Piper: I'm warning you buddy if you want to live you won't take another step towards me Prue: Piper! you don't mean that Piper: Don't I? Leo: -takes another step- Piper you have got to believe me Piper reaches in her pocket and grabs a bottle with darklighter posion in it and throws it on Leo hitting him in the chest Leo grabs his chest in pain and falls to the ground screaming Prue: Leo! Prue runs over to Leo "I warned you" Piper says coldly before turning and going out the door Prue: Oh my God Leo are you ok? Leo: Prue you've got to stop her hurry Prue: No Leo this is going to kill you Leo: don't worry about me just save Piper....Go Prue Now!!! Prue: Leo I can't leave you Leo: you have to... a whitelighter can be replaced the Charmed Ones can't Prue: yeah but unfortantely your not just a whitelighter you're a husband Leo: there's nothing you can do....it's not like you can heal me Prue: Maybe I can Leo: How? Prue: shhh Leo I need to remember the spell Prue: thats it! What's mine is yours What's yours is mine Let your powers cross the line I offer up this gift to share Switch our powers through the air ~~Whitelight leaves Prue enters Leo, whitelight leaves Leo enters Prue~~ Prue: I think it worked Prue holds her hands over Leo's chest Leo's chest heals Prue: O My God it worked!!! Leo: Good job now go find Piper Prue: don't we need to switch our powers back? Leo: No you might need to orb Prue: Ok see what you can do about Phoebe Leo: ok Prue hurries out Leo gets up and heads toward the attic Leo: Phoebe! Phoebe it me Leo! Phoebe just open the door! ~Inside the attic~ Take me back to whence I came To a time and plcae that are the same Let past be present That time regain Phoebe comes closer to Piper she raises the knife above her head and......... Cole runs in front of Piper Cole: NOOOO!! The knife came down hard in his back Cole falls to the floor bleeding Piper: Oh my God !! Leo: we need to do the spell and fast!! Piper starts to chant Whats mine is mine whats yours is yours Our powers now will cross the line to where they were before The bright lights come out of Piper Prue Phoebe Cole and Leo and enter the right ones Piper: Leo heal them Leo runs to Prue and heals where the mirror and stabbed her He gets up and runs over to Cole Phoebe: Oh my god what have I done? Piper helps Prue to her feet Pheobe sits next to Cole holding his hand Leo is sitting next to Cole with his hands over his back Cole's back heals Phoebe: O thank God! Phoebe grabs Cole and hugs him Phoebe: oh I'm so sorry!! Cole: It's ok it wasn't you Prue Piper Leo Phoebe and Cole all go downstairs Prue: Boy am I glad thats over! Phoebe: me too Piper: well I'm going to bed are you coming Leo? Leo: yeah goodnight guys Phoebe,Cole, and Prue: night Cole: (to Phoebe) what do you say we go celebrate? Phoebe: celebrate what? Cole: you being good again Phoebe: well ok but I might not be that good They all start walking upstairs Prue: I think I'm gonna go look through the Book for a little while All: PRUE!!!!  
  
The End 


End file.
